loganwormsplacefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Broken characters
Broken follows Jane and her second half Kara. It follows the many internal and external conflicts between the two and the outside world. Many other characters cause ruckus in the series. Primary Characters 'Jane' Jane 'is the first main character seen. She opens up the series talking about how horrible her life is and has been blaming the other part of her, Kara, for all of her problems. She is often more clueless in conflicts, and thinks Kara caused all of the drama. Jane talks about Kara a lot proving she is quite aware of Kara. The series then scales 5 years into the past, and Jane made the executive decision to see a therapist, but a series of events prevents her from doing just that. 'Kara Kara 'is Jane's second half. Kara and Jane share the same body and their behaviors are almost absolute opposite, but their thinking styles are the same. Kara blames Jane for the issues that arise and is less aware of Jane than Jane is aware of Kara. Kara likes to party and this has caused conflict in the series. Recurring characters introduced in season one 'Richard Richard 'is first introduced as Jane's new boss. Jane works at a Day Spa as a receptionist. Jane is often on the computer while Richard lectures her to get back to work. This becomes so stressful, Richard experiences Kara. In the end of episode 3 the picture makes it appear as if Richard has been killed, however he makes another appearance in episode 6 as the boss of the drug and assassination company. Richard often confuses Jane and Kara, though Jane never told him about Kara. 'Dee Dee 'is first introduced as a simple bartender in episode 4 to Kara. Dee says that someone is looking for Kara, throwing her an address then sending her there. In episode 5 we find out that Dee is the one there, and that she wants Kara for a drug and assassination company. At the end of episode 5 Dee drugs Jane. In episode 6 and 7 Dee "helps" Kara and Jane out, and is ultimately there every step of the way. Dee is not aware of the difference between Jane and Kara, and often acts upon wierd behavior suggesting two different identities. 'Gwen Gwen 'is first introduced in episode 2 as a dead person, but she remained nameless until episode 4 when Kara is looking for Gwen. Gwen was presumed to have been Kara's party buddy. She was kidnapped with Kara on a night they were partying, when Jane woke up and ran out. Gwen blames Kara for the situation they both are in with the company. She looks as if drugs have affected her, and she follows Dee around. 'LOD LOD 'is first introduced in episode 7. He comes to the bar while Jane is working and proposes for Jane to blow the place up because he knows her situation. LOD stand for the Lord of Destruction, accommodating for his destructive behavior. Other characters 'Zackary '''Zackary '''is introduced in episode 1 as Jane's recent boyfriend who broke up with her. An image of him drowning is what Jane wishes what happened to him. This is before she scales back 5 years. No other sign of Zackary has been explored since episode 1.